


All Tied Up

by starsshines



Series: A Series of Interruptions [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil 4, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines
Summary: A continuation to Interruption, if you haven’t read it I suggest you do so before reading this or not, it’s up to you.





	All Tied Up

You wake up the next morning, feeling Leon’s arms around you like a protective barrier, your head laying directly on his chest. A smile comes across your face as you think about how nice it is to be back in his arms but also the memories of last night’s phone call with Hunnigan play through your head. There definitely was no getting out of this one when you went back to the office. You could only imagine the smug smile Leon would wear and frankly, you wanted some payback.

You try to raise yourself up out of his hold but once he feels moving, he grabs onto you tighter. That’s when you realize something is poking you in the stomach and it’s quite obvious what it is. You blush quite a lot when you realize that he’s hard. But then it’s as if a light bulb goes off in your head, you slowly unwrap yourself from him this time. You could be adventurous in the bedroom, so with this idea in your mind, you find two very strongly made shirts from your closet.

You wanted to taste him, and his length poking at your stomach didn’t help. You really didn’t care for your sore limbs at this point. A devious smirk comes on your face as you lazily, carefully lift one of Leon’s hands as you tied an intricate knot around his wrist before tying the other end to the railing.

You do the same with other hand, making sure they were tight enough to where he wouldn’t break free and loose enough to not leave marks on his wrists. Payback is a go. Once you knew they were secure, you crawled back up between his legs. This only seemed right to return the favor.

You slide the covers off his body, noticing his frown as you did so.

Without another thought, you gently wrap your hand around his length. He visibly shudders once you’ve lowered yourself close to it, your breath hitting the base. He attempts to move his hips another way but becomes irritated when he can’t even do that or move on his side. He’s so cute.

You stroke at his manhood, his facial expressions change from irritation and confusion to one of immense pleasure. You take him in, and then you know, quite literally take him in. You begin moving your head slowly up and down immediately, which wakes him up. His eyes opened lazily, letting out a moan.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” He questions, his eyebrows raising. He tries to move his arms, only to find his hands tied. His eyes widen at the realization that you did that to him.

You barely paid him any attention, as you were lost in what you were doing to him. Licking his head, painstakingly slow, barely letting your tongue touch against him.

“(Y/N)…” he lets out a soft moan, and you find yourself getting turned on by it. You continue what you’re doing, giggling to yourself before you give him a firm lick from his base to his tip without cautioning him first.

“Ahh…shit (Y/N)…” Leon drags out your name, and you let out another giggle as you watched him struggle with the makeshift restraints you made.

“(F/N) (L/N), get your ass up here, right now.” Leon’s voice takes on a deeper, more demanding tone and you find it so unbelievably sexy at this moment. You do as he says, straddling him and he motions to the restraints.

“Untie me.” He growled alluringly, his eyes clouded with lust as he stares up at you. You smirk, hiding the fact that you quivered just a little bit.

“I would, but I’m having way too much fun watchi- ”

Without any warning, Leon grinds his tip against your heat, very hard. You let out an almost inhuman moan. He stops abruptly.

“You’re trying to beat me at my own game?”

“Damn right I am.”

“I don’t think so,” You position yourself at the tip of his length, rubbing your wetness against it. This is so unbelievably hot, my God Almighty, you thought.

“Oh…fuck…you little goddamn tease. You better stop and get your sexy ass up or- "You stop him short as he lets out a groan, you let out a sigh as you lower yourself down on him. You begin rocking your hips back and forth slowly with your palms pressing against his chest. He struggles with the restraints as you continue, failing miserably to slip them off.

You stare straight into his eyes, Leon stares back with dark eyes.

He pleads with you to go faster, moving his hands again to signal that as well. You lean your head to the side, moaning softly as you felt him deep inside you. He begins thrusting his hips upward, sending himself even deeper inside you, and you feel the orgasm building.

"Sweetheart…please untie me…” He pouts, as your eyes roll to the back of your head, so you decide that he’s been tortured enough. You reluctantly stop your movements and get off him to untie him, breaking the connection. As soon as he’s free, he rubs at his wrists momentarily but stares at you with dark, seductive eyes.

“Get that sexy ass back over here.”


End file.
